I'm Only Sleeping
by litchick5
Summary: Sara has always felt she's been sleeping, but when Connect 3 blows into town, she'll be shaken awake in a way she never expected.
1. A Little Background, or the Prologue

This is my first story ever. I hope everyone likes it!

By the way- I was forced change it from Jonas brothers to Connect 3, so sorry about these first eleven chapters..... it'll be turned into Connect 3 over the course of time...

I'm Only Sleeping-Chapter One

Play.

"Please?"

"I'll see but you have to-"

Stop.

Rewind.

_Click._

Right, now cue the music:

_When I wake up early in the morning,  
Lift my head, I'm still yawning.  
When I'm in the middle of a dream,  
Stay in bed, float up stream (float up stream),  
Please don't wake me, no, don't shake me,  
Leave me where I am, I'm only sleeping._

I love this song. It's brilliant. I don't care that I'm one of-- I don't know? -- a million fans of the Beatles. I _love_ this song.

_Everybody seems to think I'm lazy.  
I don't mind, I think they're crazy  
Running everywhere at such a speed,  
Till they find there's no need (there's no need),  
Please don't spoil my day, I'm miles away,  
And after all, I'm only sleeping._

However, my love of the Beatles is not the only reason I decided to rewind. I live behind the camera lens. Really, I do. Film, digital, video, any camera. You'll find me behind it. But when something in the scene isn't perfect, I flip. I call it CCD. No, not the church kind- camera compulsive disorder.

_Keeping an eye on the world going by my window,  
Taking my time, lying there and staring at the ceiling,  
Waiting for a sleepy feeling.  
Please don't spoil my day, I'm miles away,  
And after all, I'm only sleeping._

Strangely, it's the only thing I'm obsessive about. I love mess. To me, life is a very controlled, balanced chaos—I don't believe it's there for a reason, but I do believe that it maintains its own special kind of equilibrium…. And it should be caught on film.

_Keeping an eye on the world going by my window,  
Taking my time._

Oh, I love this part. I love George Harrison's guitar playing—it's… godly.

Other than the camera obsessiveness, I'm really quite normal. I'm different, but extraordinarily normal, even though I do have Juvenile Diabetes. I've had it for forever, and when people meet me, they never notice. So I'm so used to it, it doesn't even bother me anymore. Well, it does, but only when I have the ridiculous mood swings that are involved with being a 15-year-old girl in the midst of puberty.

_When I wake up early in the morning,  
Lift my head, I'm still yawning.  
When I'm in the middle of a dream,  
Staying in bed, float up stream (float up stream),  
Please don't wake me, no, don't shake me,  
Leave me where I am, I'm only sleeping._

_I'm only sleeping_.

Maybe that's why I love this song so much. I've always felt in a state of semi-consciousness. And it's way past time I wake up.

_Pause. _

So, why don't we start from the beginning? That's usually where most normal people begin.

Take a deep breath kiddies.

We're starting from the top.

_Keeping an eye on the world going by my window, _

_Taking my time._


	2. The Beginning

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Two

So, anyway. It all started one October day when my friend Devon came up to me with seven tickets:

"SARA!!!!!!!!!! YOU'LL NEVER BELIEVE THIS!!!!!!!!!!!"

"Really? Well then why don't you tell me, because I obviously can't guess…?"

"Oh shut up." Devon paused for a moment, sticking her tongue out at me. "Anywho, I GOT TICKETS TO THE CONNECT 3 CONCERT!!!!"

I stopped for a moment. Connect 3. They weren't exactly my favorite. But I guess I could spend one night screaming my head off without any care in the world…

"Sounds great!! When is it?"

She answered so fast I think I got whiplash: "Saturday October 31st at 5:30 til 11:00!!!"

_Woah_, I thought, _long concert._

It was like she heard my thoughts because the next thing she said was:

"But it's not just a concert—they have a whole contest for costumes _and _a meet and greet."

_Enticing_, I thought sarcastically. I chuckled at my own personal joke and Devon shot me a look that said "I love you, but you're _extremely_ weird."

After my mid-hall meeting with Devon, I was swept off with the current of students to my midday classes.

The thought of going to a concert brightened up my month considerably, especially seeing as where I live; there are very few events in October. And trust me; a small town in Connecticut is _not_ very fun to be in when there's nothing going on.

And so, when I got home, I was anxious for my mom to come home, so I could tell her about this big news of mine.

I gathered my hair and messily formed a bun that was so full of curls, my hair band looked like it was about to explode. Right as I closed my last bit of homework, my mom came in, laden with groceries.

"Hey mommy. I was wondering something…?"

"Hello. What exactly are you wondering about?" Her eyes narrowed a little.

"Devon asked me today if I wanted to go to a Connect 3 concert on Halloween."

"Maybe…"

"Please…"

"I'll see see but you have to make sure there's a chaperone, I don't want you to get a low blood sugar and be rushed to the hospital."

I internally rolled my eyes. Diabetes is annoying sometimes; I just want to go to a concert, for gosh sake's!

"There is, Devon's mom is going with us."

"Alright, good. I guess you can go then."

"Awesome!" I ran up and gave my mom a quick peck on the lips. "I'm gonna go tell Devon!"

I heard the all knowing "mhmmmm" as I left the room.

After I called Devon and listened to her scream for a while, I decided to listen to the Connect 3 a bit.

I was a fan, but not a fan-girl. Not in the least.

But then I thought, why not listen to something else? So I did.

I listened to the Zombies---their most awesome and only album--- _Odyssey & Oracle_.

It was mondo fun.

The next day at lunch, Devon whispered to me:

"You know we need costumes right?"

I nodded.

This would be a whole other battle.

So then I thought, _Why not? Let the games begin._

This would be very interesting.


	3. Here We Go

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Three

"Oof."

It was the only sound you could hear from me as Devon piled piece upon piece of clothing on my head.

I was finally able to pull my head through the layers of neon spandex and sequined shirts.

"What are you going to be anyway?" I questioned, slightly bemused, slightly confused, and totally amused. Haha- I'm so punny. Heh. Anyway:

"I told you! It's a three way tie between the Tinman (but female), the green M&M, and a go-go dancer."

_Verrrrry original,_ I thought.

"And these articles of ummm-- clothing?—make someone think of any of those three?"

"Oh shush."

She reached for sparkly green leggings and a matching sequin top, topped it off with a a green newsboy cap and took an M&M "m" sign she had made out of cardboard off her desk and slung it around her neck.

"I like it."

She pondered for a moment. "Me too."

And so it was decided.

"But what about you?" She turned to me and scrutinized me. I felt like I was being X-rayed.

Here we go again….

Now, Devon was beautiful. Very beautiful. She had chocolate eyes, long lashes, curly-ish brown hair (not as curly as mine though---it's not possible to have hair as curly as mine), and was a good height of 5'4".

I am tall-- a nice 5'7". My honey blond hair comes down to my boob about when it's curly. Now my hair isn't just curly, it is _curly_. From root to tip. I have slim hips but a good sized bust and a very small waist. I guess you could say I have an hourglass figure. My eyes are crystal clear blue, the kind of blue the water in those Caribbean vacation commercials, and they like to change with my mood.

So Devon and I went through just about 30 different ideas for costumes: Audrey Hepburn, Ugly Betty, blue M&M, and Raggedy Ann among others.

Then we finally decided.

Devon looked up. "Perfect," she said breathlessly.

I looked in the mirror and smirked. _Not too shabby_.

The day arrived and all the girls went to Devon's house with their costumes and sleepover stuff.

"Time to get ready!!!" My friend Julia yelled excitedly.

Julia was short and blond, and FULL of personality. She was my second best friend next Devon. The only difference was that we hugged each other whenever we saw each other, no matter where it was.

A collective "YAY!" was heard throughout the group. Our group of friends included Devon, Julia, Me, Michelle, Anna, and Maddy. We were quite a group in all our costumes.

We squeezed in the car and a wave of adrenaline swept over me. _This is gonna be excited._

For some reason, I felt as though this night would be different than most others.

We stepped out of the car, one by one, Devon (the green M&M), Julia (Jason Grey), Michelle (Shane Grey), Maddy (Nate Grey), Anna (Crazy Cat Woman), and me.

With my camera safely tucked under my arm, we headed into the stadium, met by a huge wave of sound.

The walk down the hallway to our seats was full of excited yelps, jabbering, and hormones.


	4. Judging

REview please! I personally love this story if I do say so myself!

I'm Only Sleeping-Chapter Four

Nate's POV-

"_And here is CONNECT 3!!!!!!!!!" the announcer yelled on his mike, only dimly heard by the band and crew. It was met with the deafening scream of a crowd of hundreds of teenage girls._

"Nate!" I heard a voice say, "It's time to go on!"

I got up and shook out my head. _Deep breaths. Come on, you've got this._

I hopped a bit, like a baseball player going up to bat, willing myself to get pumped. I lined up behind Shane and Jason, grabbed a mike while fixing my ear buds, and when the light turned to shine on us as we entered the stage, I plastered a large smile on my face.

We jogged out in a line, waving and jumping about.

"HELLOOO CONNECTICUT!!" Shane roared into his microphone. His voice was met by an equally loud scream from the crowd.

He continued. "Now, I know you're all excited for this concert and the meet and greet, but there's something we didn't tell you!" He paused. "You already know there's costume contest, but what you don't know-until now that is- is that we're going to be judging it!"

I swear I saw a couple fans faint.

Then, Jason jumped in:

"But it gets even better!" Screams. "Whoever is the winner of the contest gets V.I.P. passes for them and their friends to come backstage with us and hang out!"

I swear it was a friggin' earthquake. Oh, my cue:

"Sounds good to me! Are you guys ready to rock?" I knew the answer before I asked the question. "Alright! See you guys in 30 minutes!"

Sara's POV-

The screams during they're little speech had been absolutely deafening. I was so ready for this contest. I was just a little competitive, and I wanted those passes. However, I wasn't as crazy as some other girls; I swear, the girl next to me fainted for crying out loud!

I just hoped that they would like my costume.

Nate's POV-

As we were getting ready to judge after putting on our own costumes, I felt a little bored. I had taken a look around at some of the costumes; not many were great. There were a lot of repeats: cats, Connect 3, the Spice Girls, and dogs among others. There were a few that were great, though; like that girl next to the fan that fainted, the costume she was wearing was-

"Hey, ready to go?" Shane asked.

"Yeah, I can't wait to see some of these costumes."

"Me too."

We walked wordlessly out of the room and went to the "Judges' table". It was kind of like the one that all judges sat at on _American Idol_, except ours was behind the stadium.

This would be fun.

After seeing what seemed like thousands of the same costume, a girl finally walked in, and my jaw dropped.

She was wearing a dark blue what looked like a gown, made of silk, with a black jeweled top, and an empire waist that went almost floor length. The girl had a black masquerade mask held up to her face. _That was the girl!_ Her honey blond curly hair was held partially black with a sparkly clip, with a couple tendrils framing her masked face.

Shane elbowed me in the side to signal me to close my mouth.

I cleared my throat.

Sara's POV-

I walked into the judging room and I almost fainted. Nate Grey was staring, mouth open, at me. He had a mask covering half of his face- I get it! He was phantom of the opera!

Anyway, when I walked in I curtsied slowly and said "Good evening gentlemen," in my most sultry voice. I figured I'd get extra points if I acted the part too.

I heard a collective "Good evening" from the boys.

So the judging began:

"So, why do you deserve to win?" Jason asked.

"Well, first of all, I don't really like that word _deserved_, I would have rathered you said 'Why do you want to win this?' So I'm going to answer that question instead." I took a deep breath.

"I'm not really your biggest fan, but I'm sure you'd like me if you got to know me. I also enjoy music a lot so I'd love to talk with you guys about it." I paused to gather my thoughts. "Actually, I don't really know why I want to win this, I just do. I'm not looking to marry you or whatever, but you know, I'd love to actually meet you guys formally."

"Alright, thank you." Shane said dismissively.

My heart sank a little.

"Thank you very much." I heard Nate say.

For some reason, the sound of his voice cheered me up a bit.

I smiled and curtsied, and left the room.

Nate's POV-

We had to pick her, we _had _to. She was gorgeous. I elbowed Shane in the side after she left.

"Ow! Whadja do that for?" He whined.

"For dismissing that girl like that. Who was that anyway?" I asked Jason.

"Sara. Sara Garner.

"She was pretty."

"Yes she was" was all I got from the two of them.

"I think she should win."

My brothers nodded. "She was the most original." said Jason.

"Yeah, but I still likes that M&M." said Shane.

After 15 minutes of discussion, we came to a decision.

"Alright," said Shane. "Let's announce it."

A/N- oooh cliffy!!! Review!!


	5. What A Night

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything that has to do with them.**

**What I do own is my name, my characters, and this story.**

**Enjoy and review!  
**

I'm Only Sleeping-Chapter Five

Sara's POV-

I was so nervous I could barely breathe.

Devon stared at me, concerned. "Sweetie, are you okay?"

_Yes, _I thought, _I just you know, met the cutest boy ever and didn't even answer the question I was asked._

"Oh I'm fine," I bluffed, "I just really want to win."

She smiled disbelievingly at me and turned as the door opened to reveal the three brothers.

_Oh shit._

Nate's POV-

I put on my smile and looked out onto the crowd as we entered the room of costumed fans. I saw her again, and she still had her mask on. _Darn._

Jason cleared his throat and I heard a good few squeals and sighs. "After a long discussion of who should win, we have come to a decision."

He handed the sheet to Shane. "And we've decided that Sara Garner is our winner."

At her name I smiled. I heard a whole lot of crying and sighs and boos. But she sat there in obvious disbelief, and her friend, funnily enough, the M&M, elbowed her.

"Sara, would you please come up?" I asked politely, my insides squirming.

She stood up, as I held out my hand. Her friends followed.

When she lightly held my hand, I bowed dramatically, beaming. "Lovely to meet you mademoiselle." I was milking it.

"Hello," she said sweetly. Her voice was melodious, and because she spoke while she curtsied, her breath lightly tickled my wrist.

She moved on to Shane and Jason while I greeted her friends.

We led them to the back room we get in, and everyone started chatting, except Sara. She walked around the room, and it looked like she was taking mental photos.

She sat down on the couch, and one of her friends came up to me. She looked vaguely like Shane, except for the fact that she was a girl.

"Hey, I'm Michelle."

"Oh hi Michelle," I said, rather shyly I think. Okay, I admit it. I'm not good at meeting new people.

She tried a few more stabs at conversation, but decided it was going nowhere, so she gave up and walked over to Kevin, where another girl who looked like Kevin was, and started talking very animatedly. I glanced at Joe, and smirked. He was laughing and joking with the green M&M. That left me alone while everyone else talked. I noticed Sara, taking something out of her bag, sitting on the couch near the window, and I walked up to her. As I got closer, I heard her humming. It sounded like "Just Beyond the River Bend". I chuckled.

"Hey there."

"Oh hey." She smiled.

"What's up?" I asked. _Smooth._ I kicked myself.

"Not much just trying to load the film in this camera. And I think it would be easier if I took off this stupid mask." She pulled off the mask and I couldn't stop staring. She was _gorgeous. _Her curl framed her heart shaped face beautifully, and I found myself basically ogling at her crystal clear blue eyes. _Oh crap! She noticed!_

I looked away quickly as she looked worried.

"Do I have something on my face?" She asked.

_Ummm, oh I dunno, BEAUTY?!_

"Oh, no, I uhhh, was just uhh…" I stumbled.

"Oh. Okay." She smiled. She had a knowing tone.

I regained cognizance. "So, what exactly are you doing?" I asked, at once noticing the camera in her hand.

"I'm just loading the film into the camera." She held up the film and the opened the camera. "I can show you, if you'd like."

I smiled. "Yes please! That is so cool."

She blushed. And it wasn't any ordinary blush, it was the _perfect _blush. Perfectly pink.

She deftly, put the camera's back, as she explained it slowly, like she wanted me to remember. "You put the film in one end at a time; like this." She showed me. "Then you unravel the film, just a tiny bit, so it doesn't get exposed." She did that. "Then you weave it into that little slit in the other end." Again, she showed me. "Then you close the back, and because my camera is semi-automatic, you don't need to wind it." She closed it, and I heard a winding sound and a click. "There, now I can take pictures!" She said happily.

"That's so cool!" I was truly amazed.

"Haha, that's how I felt when I loaded my camera for the first time," She talked as she smiled.

I looked up at her and met her eyes. She didn't look away as I expected her to. I found myself noting how blue eyes were. They were…._electric_.

And an hour later, that's how I felt; ready to go perform.

Sara's POV-

After, the Brothers left, my friends and I gathered in a huddle on the way out:

"Did you see him?"

And then he-"

"He was so cute!"

"Nice, too!"

"I know, I couldn't believe-"

"And did you guys see Nate and Sara?" Devon of course brought up.

"Yeah, he looked really into you, Sar." Michelle said, elbowing me jokingly.

I spoke up. "It was nothing; really, I was just showing him my camera."

Julia raised her eyebrows. "Oh really? It sure looked like he was into you…"

I smiled. "Well, if you guys say so…"

We all laughed.

We stopped talking about it. For now it was time to change and rock out.

So we did.

Nate's POV-

After the concert, I rushed off the stage, wanting to find Sara before she left.

"Woah, woah, woah. Where do you think you're going in such a rush, buddy?" Shane jogged to catch up to me.

"Oh nothing, I just wanna get some air."

He saw right through it. "No, you just wanna see that Sara girl."

I put my hands up, "So you caught me, but I really want to catch her before she leaves."

So I ran out with a towel to wipe the sweat off my face.

Luckily, I found her standing in the center of the lobby, in jeans and a flowery sweater, holding her camera up to her face. She shot her picture and smiled. I'd have to ask her about it later.

I ran up to her.

"Oh! Hi." She said smiling. She was obviously surprised. I noticed she had a small gap in her front teeth. For some reason, it made her even more beautiful.

"Hey. I just you know, wanted to get your number, 'cuz, you know, I might wanna, uhhh, call you." Oh I was stammering. _Another smooth move, X-lax._

"Umm, well, you see the thing is, I kind of don't have a cellphone." She blushed a little, and chuckled to herself. I had to keep myself from sighing and falling over. Boy, did I have it bad. I was actually kind of disappointed. Was she lying to tell me to get lost? No, she can't have been; she's way too nice. And pretty. _Oh, God Nate! Get a grip!_

Then she broke me out of my reverie:

"But I could give you my home phone, of course that is if you don't my dad picking up the phone and being all silly." She laughed.

"No! That's great! I'd love it!" _Too much Natey, too much. _

"Great!"

So, after talking to her for another 15 minutes, and after her friends had gathered and were ready to go, she gave me her number. We said our goodbyes, and I took the chance and hugged her. She was obviously surprised at first, but then she relaxed and hugged me back. She was a really good hugger. I whispered into her ear:

"It was great to meet you."

"You too."

When we pulled apart she took a second with her hand on my cheek and looked at my face. I have no clue why, but I sure as heck was not complaining at all.

……..

That night was so much better than expected.


	6. Morning After

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything that has anything to do with them.**

**All of these events are fictional. Sadly ******

**I also don't own "A Whole New World" Disney owns both of them.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Six-

Sara's POV-

Rewind.

Play.

"_Oh! Hi." _

"_Hey. I just you know, wanted to get your number, 'cuz, you know, I might wanna, uhhh, call you." _

"_Umm, well, you see the thing is, I kind of don't have a cellphone." _

"_But I could give you my home phone, of course that is if you don't my dad picking up the phone and being all silly." _

"_No! That's great! I'd love it!" _

"_Great!"_

_We said our goodbyes, and he hugged me._

_He hugged me._

_I was so surprised at first; I stood there like a jerk. But then, I relaxed and hugged him back. I was actually self-conscious about it. What if I hugged him to hard?_

_But then:_

_He whispered into my ear:_

"_It was great to meet you."_

_I didn't know what to do! I would've fainted, but I would've looked like a total spaz. So, with weak knees, I whispered back in his ear, a bit shakily I might add:_

"_You too."_

_And then we pulled away and a sudden wave of daring washed over me. So, I took a second and put my hand on his cheek and studied his face. I wanted to remember this moment. So I basically took a photo with my mind._

_It was amazing._

It was amazing.

When I woke up this morning, it was like a new day. I couldn't figure out why it was sunnier today, but then I remembered. _I met Nick Jonas._ _And I hugged him._

My step was lighter. I even _danced _through my house.

And cue music:

_I can show you the world  
Shining, shimmering, splendid  
Tell me, princess, now when did  
You last let your heart decide?_

_I can open your eyes  
Take you wonder by wonder  
Over, sideways and under  
On a magic carpet ride_

_A whole new world  
A new fantastic point of view  
No one to tell us no  
Or where to go  
Or say we're only dreaming_

_A whole new world  
A dazzling place I never knew  
But when I'm way up here  
It's crystal clear  
That now I'm in a whole new world with you  
Now I'm in a whole new world with you_

_Unbelievable sights  
Indescribable feeling  
Soaring, tumbling, freewheeling  
Through an endless diamond sky_

_A whole new world  
Don't you dare close your eyes  
A hundred thousand things to see  
Hold your breath - it gets better  
I'm like a shooting star  
I've come so far  
I can't go back to where I used to be_

_A whole new world  
Every turn a surprise  
With new horizons to pursue  
Every moment red-letter  
I'll chase them anywhere  
There's time to spare  
Let me share this whole new world with you_

_A whole new world  
That's where we'll be  
A thrilling chase  
A wondrous place  
For you and me_

I could only hope he was thinking of me too.

Nate's POV-

I couldn't stop thinking about her. Every thought, every time I closed my eyes. Her beautiful face, her smile, even her blush. I had it memorized. Her curls. I just wanted to run my hands through them and hold her close, or even-

"Hey Nate! Where are you buddy?"

Ugh. Jason.

"I'm in here Jas."

He came in and looked around, finding me lying on my bunk, both hands on my eyes.

"What's up Kevin?

"Not much, Mom just wanted me to find you."

"Any particular reason?"

"Well it could be that you haven't come out since you went to bed last night. You do need to eat something you know."

"I know, I'm just not hungry."

He shrugged and turned to go. When he got to the door he stopped.

"You really like her, don't you?"

I paused. _Was it really that obvious?_

"Yes. She's perfect."

"Oh, I see."

He left.

I groaned and rolled onto my stomach. I pulled my cellphone out of my pocket and looked through my contacts. I found the number I was looking for and I dialed.

Dial tone.

Dial tone.

"Hello?" A deep voice answered.

"Uhh, yeah, hi, is Sara there?"

"Yeah, one second." I heard a faint "Sara", and then a "coming".

When I heard that word I almost fell over.

And then:

"Hello?"

I couldn't speak.

"Hello?"

"Oh! Hi Sara! It's Nate."

"Well hey there! How are you?"

"I'm fine I just was looking through my contacts and saw your number and I thought I'd, you know, call you."

"Oh that's right! I forgot for a second you had asked for it. To be honest, I'm really glad we got to talk."

_REALLY?!?!?!?!_ My brain went to mush.

"I'm glad I talked to you too."

And so it continued for another hour. But then sadly, she had to go do her geometry homework. It made me so happy just to hear her voice. It was so calming.

_Oh, I have got it bad._

The days passed as I toured for a month. And Sara and I talked almost every day. It was my favorite part of the day, when we talked. We talked about everything, we talked about nothing. I didn't care, it just made me feel good to talk to her, especially before a show when she would say "I blow you a kiss from Connecticut." And I heard her make a kissy noise. I imagined that she was not kissing her hand, but me.

And when Thanksgiving Break came and my family and I were back in New York for five days, I thought it would be the perfect opportunity to see her again.

And so, I took out my phone, and dialed the number I had put at the top of my contact list.

A/N: I love cliffhangers.... REVIEW and you'll get a cookie from me........


	7. The Best Phone Call In a While

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3 or anything that has anything to do with them.**

**All of these events are fictional. Sadly****. Disney does.**

**Disney also owns "Just Around the River Bend."**

**Enjoy and Review!**

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Seven

Sara's POV-

I was knitting when the phone rang. It was the Monday before Thanksgiving. I had gotten out of school early because it was a half-day. Neither of my parents was home.

I picked up the phone.

"Hello?"

"_What I love most about rivers is:  
You can't step in the same river twice  
The water's always changing, always flowing  
But people, I guess, can't live like that  
We all must pay a price  
To be safe, we lose our chance of ever knowing  
What's around the riverbend  
Waiting just around the riverbend_"

I laughed. Nate told me I was humming that song when he talked to me. I didn't doubt it. I love _Pochahantas_.

"Well I dunno who this is, I think I'll hang up now-"

"Sara, wait!" He always did that. Lately, I was beginning to think he was scared I'd hang up.

"Hmm?"

"I'm going to be in New York on Wednesday til Monday!"

Now it was my turn.

"_I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Where the gulls fly free  
Don't know what for  
What I dream the day might send  
Jut around the riverbend  
For me  
Coming for me._"

"Haha, I'm serious. I'm coming in!"

"That's great! But exactly why does this concern me?"

His turn.

"_I feel it there beyond those trees  
Or right behind these waterfalls  
Can I ignore that sound of distant drumming  
For a handsome sturdy husband  
Who builds handsome sturdy walls  
And never dreams that something might be coming?  
Just around the riverbend  
Just around the riverbend._"

I smiled. My heart felt like it was radiating, not beating.

Then he finally answered my question:

"I was wondering if you'd like to meet me there..."

My turn!

"_I look once more  
Just around the riverbend  
Beyond the shore  
Somewhere past the sea  
Don't know what for ...  
Why do all my dreams extend  
Just around the riverbend?  
Just around the riverbend ..._"

I wasn't the greatest singer, but Nick seemed to like it, so it didn't matter to me.

"Yes or no?" He sounded impatient, which _wasn't _like him at all.

"I'd love to, but I have to ask my mom, and she isn't home right now. But in case I can't, you should come here, and spend some time with me in my natural habitat." I laughed.

I heard his sweet laugh. And then:

"_Should I choose the smoothest curve  
Steady as the beating drum?  
Should I marry Kocoum?  
Is all my dreaming at an end?_"

I heard the flash tone.

"Oh Natey, I got to answer another call, one moment, don't hang up!"

I hit flash.

It was my Mom.

"Hi mommy!"

"Hey sweetpea. I'll be home in about two hours."

"Oh, okay. Umm, I have Nate on the other line, but before I go, I was just wondering if we could go into New York to meet him this weekend?"

A pause.

"Sweetie, why doesn't he come here? I'd be glad to have him. He could even bring his family. I would love to put faces to all those names.

I smiled.

"Alright, I'll tell him Mommy. Okay, Love you. Bye!"

"Bye love."

I hit flash again.

"Nate?" I said, barely containing my excitement.

"Hmm?" I was so relieved to hear his voice on the line.

"I can't come to New York."

"Oh." He sounded really disappointed. It almost broke my own heart.

"But my Mom would be fine if you came to our house, and you can even bring your family."

"Oh!" This "oh" sounded a lot happier. He continued. "I'll ask them. I'd love to see you."

Did he say love? My breath caught in my throat. I managed to choke out, "Yeah, me too."

"I'll go ask them now, and I'll talk to you later, Sar." I loved it when he called me that.

"Okay Nat." Hehe.

"Bye babe."

_Babe?_

"Bye, _hon_." I said half-jokingly.

Then he hung up. I slowly put the phone back on the receiver.

"_I'd love to see you."_

Yeah, and I'd like to snog you.

I hope at least one happens.

Sigh.

_Or do you still wait for me, Dream Giver  
Just around the riverbend?_


	8. A Visit and A Peck

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3 or anything that has anything to do with them.**

**All of these events are fictional. Sadly****L****. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Eight

Nate's POV-

My head is swimming. When my Mom said "yes", I swear I had to use all my strength not to tackle her. But I did hug her really hard, and I think that puzzled her a little. I guess I'm not usually "rough" when it comes to PDA.

Anyways, I'm now sitting here in my SUV, with all three of my brothers and my parents, looking out the window onto Connecticut, about 10 minutes from Sara's house, and I'm friggin' flipping.

I guess Shane must have noticed, because he goes "Hey Nate, you feeling okay?"

I swallowed and found I had a very sizeable lump in my throat. "Yeah, I'm fine."

"Hmmm. I see." He turned back to the window.

You know, I'm not normally like this when it comes to girls. Ever. But you know, it was weird because when I was talking to her or I was around her I was fine. I could look her in the eye and be confident and whatever. But the anticipation _killed_ me.

So next thing I knew, I was running toward the door of her house, in which she was standing waiting, with her arms crossed, leaning against the door frame.

She was wearing a long sleeved v-neck that was a chalky blue, tucked into a tiered high-waisted skirt that was bright but still darkish magenta, with patterned tights and boots, and a thinnish brown and gold woven belt over the skirt. She had one of those knit slouchy hats hanging off the back of her head, with her face framed by her gorgeous curls. She looked long and curvy and tall. And gorgeous.

So I couldn't help myself. I started running and she jogged towards me and I hugged her and swept her up and swung her a little. It felt awesome. Her arms were home.

Sara's POV-

I couldn't contain myself when I saw him. I'm pretty sure I was grinning like an idiot. And when he ran towards me, it was like a magnet pulling me and him toward each other.

After our hug, I finally asked him how he was.

"You know I'm really good." He said.

I laughed. I kissed his cheek (A.N.- like one of those cheek kisses you get from family and friends when you haven't seen them in a while), and turned to meet his family.

Shane was first.

"Well, hello Shane darling!" I said as I gave him a hug.

"Well, hello Sara dear!" We always called each other "dear" and "darling". Or at least I did, and he kind of picked it up.

Jason was next. Jason was the sweetest.

We hugged and then he whispered in my ear "You had Nate _stressing_ man. It was hilarious."

I laughed and turned to Frankie and Mr. and Mrs. Grey.

"Frank-o!"

"Sara-o!"

I laughed once again, and gave him a hug.

"Hi Mr. and Mrs. Grey! It's very nice to see you again.

Mrs. Grey was the first to speak.

"It's lovely to see you too. Nate's really been looking forward to this. And I hear you have two elder brothers?"

I blushed a little at her mention of Nate and responded:

"Yeah, there's Max, who's 19, and Jake, who's 22 . And speak of the devil, here they come."

My two brothers were walking toward us. My eldest brother Jake came out first with a smile on his face. He was 6'4", and thin, with dark eyes, eyebrows, and a little scruff where he had shaved the other day. He wore glasses and looked nothing like me. He was balding, so he had a close buzz cut and wore a navy slouchy hat with his tight grey jeans and plaid button up. Max followed, he was taller, at 6'7", with hair a little darker than mine and blue-grey eyes. He was wearing his favorite skinny jeans, which made him look even skinnier than usual. Since he was at college he had lost about 20 pounds. He was wearing a charcoal v-neck cashmere sweater with a navy v-neck under it. I loved my brothers, we were really close.

So Jake came up to me and put his arm around my shoulder as I leaned into his side.

He shook the Greys' hands, from Mr. Grey to Frankie. Max did the same.

And then we turned to go into the house, where my parents were waiting. We met my mom and dad. My Mom and Jake looked a lot alike. My Mom had dark hair, eyes, aand eyebrows. She was tall, at 5'10", and very pretty. My dad was standing at 6'4" very handsome in his zip-up sweater and black jeans. He had his rectangular glasses on.

Once everyone got settled, the talking began, and I finally had my chance to talk to Nate.

We were in the kitchen of my house, which was large and open. It was large enough to have a small sitting area in it near the dining table, and we all sat down on the couch and chairs as the parents sat at the counter.

Naturally, Nate and I sat next to each other.

Nate's POV-

When we sat down next to each other, I finally got the chance to look at her face. She looked kind of different than last time. She hadn't changed, but it was the feeling that the sight of her face was giving me. Last time it was a crush kind of feeling. Now it felt a little _more so_.

"Hi." She beamed

"Hey."

Her mom called to her. She got up to talk to her She had a really cool family. Her brothers both played guitar and her eldest brother Jake was a guitar god. His fingers were as fast as Jimi Hendrix's and he could play just as well. Her brother Max was almost as good, just not as fast. They were also really smart and intellectual. No wonder she was so sharply witted.

"My mom suggested that we show them the backyard," she said to her brothers.

"Let's do it." Jake replied.

We had seen their backyard through the tall windows in the area we were sitting in. It was crazy huge, and gorgeous.

So we went out onto the deck and went down the steps leading to her yard.

I had my hands in my pockets and she put her arm through the crook in mine. We walked down the hill until we got to this pond stream thing separating the first part of the yard from the back part.

"Look" she said, just to me. She pointed to a tree on the other side of the yard, right on the edge of the pond. "That one's my favorite." She said as she looked at it lovingly. "It's the magnolia tree. It looks like a wedding veil in spring, and is completely green in summer, and then the little fuzzies come out in fall." I laughed at her use of the word "fuzzies".

We crossed the little bridge over to the other side. There was a long drive down the side of the hill. "It leads to the neighbor's house," she said. I nodded.

We walked around a little more, her arm chained with mine throughout the whole time. It was _great_. She talked about the yard, she talked about her family, she talked about her house. She talked a lot, but she didn't yammer or blather on about anything. All of her memories were shared with a loving tone. And she laughed when her brothers said something funny or told a story, which was often. We all got along really well.

Then we saw her mom calling us up for dinner.

So then Sara took her arm out of the crook of mine, and I looked at my arm sadly for a moment. I wanted constant contact with her at this point. Then I looked at her. She was looking at me a little puzzled, but very warmly, still smiling, holding out her hand. I took it and she led me back up to her house, talking about the backyard again.

I wasn't really listening. Well I was, but I was still looking down at where her hand was holding mine, and before we got up the stairs I turned to her and gave her a hug.

"Have I ever told you how awesome you are?" I asked her sincerely.

She blushed, and I could see it, even through the blue tinge that was falling on us, seeing as it was early evening.

She didn't say anything, but gave me a kiss on the cheek.

My cheek felt like it caught fire.

A.N. - I thought I owed you guys a nice long chapter because I hadn't written in a bit. Review pleeeeaaaasseeee! You'll all get cookies!


	9. Love at First Chocolate Cake

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3 or anything that has anything to do with them.**

**All of these events are fictional. Sadly****L****. **

**Enjoy and Review!**

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Nine

Nate's POV-

All through dinner I kept sneaking glances at her. I watched her laugh, talk, smile, and eat. She didn't eat a lot, but she also didn't eat a little. She had a sizeable appetite, and it was obvious she loved food. A couple of time she caught me sneaking glances at her and smiled back at me. No one really paid attention to them, because they were all so enveloped in the conversation. When we finished dinner, she and I cleared plates. We went over to the sink and said "You know, you really don't need to do that, I mean you are the guest."

"Yeah, well. I just want to help."

She smiled a toothless smile and started rinsing the dishes to put them in the dishwasher.

As I was examining her profile, I heard her mom say "Sara did you bolus?"

She responded. "Oh! No, not yet, I'll do it right now!"

She pulled a little black case with a clip connected to transparent cord that led into her skirt. I hadn't noticed this before. And she hadn't told me about it.

"Is that what I think it is?" I said as she dialed in a number and pressed "Act".

"What? Do you mean an insulin pump?"

"Yeah. Exactly."

"Yeah, I forgot to tell you, I have Diabetes Type 1 like you." She paused. "Except I've had it longer."

"How much longer?" I asked, curious.

"Since I was 2 and a half." She said as she clipped it back onto her skirt. "I got it when I had the chicken pox." She looked at me. I searched her eyes, and I could tell she suffered a lot of pain she didn't ever talk about.

"Oh." For some reason, it made me really sad and angry. She didn't deserve this at all. No one does. It angered me that someone so beautiful and smart should suffer so much..

"You know it's really fine—you just have to get used to it." She looked like she was going to say more, but before she could I pulled her into a hug.

Sara's POV-

His hug was really comforting. And as I sighed into his grey vest and red flannel shirt, I felt really comforted. His smell, the warmth of his body, and the steady thud of his heart beat all made me feel better. After like a 2 minute hug, I moved my arms to his shoulders and said:

"You know I'm fine. It's just been a long time. But anyways," I said as I let go and turned back to the sink, "it's almost time for dessert!" I smiled.

He laughed, swept me up in his arms one last time, with an extra squeeze and said, "I'm so happy I met you." He walked out of the kitchen, leaving me breathless and swooning.

Nate's POV-

After our little heart to heart, it was time for dessert, and I heard it was going to be something chocolate.

Sara entered the room (we were all gathered around the coffee table in her living room) carrying an amazing chocolate cake. And everyone's faces lit up as she placed it on the table. She got down on her knees with cake knife and server in hand and said "Who's first?"

After the slices were all served out, we dug in. The cake was amazing. Shane asked who made it in between bites. Sara's mom replied:

"Sara did."

"Good job dude!"

"Thanks Shane." She blushed. She was leaning against Jake's knees as she sat on the ground, her legs stretched out and crossed.

Her mom stood up and asked if anyone wanted tea. She did. "I'll have some decaf English breakfast mommy."

She was so cute.

"Anyone else?"

Her whole family wanted tea, and my mom, dad, and Shane wanted some. I wasn't really in the mood.

I watched her take bites of the cake and sips of tea. Her mouth looked really appetizing. She shivered at one point and got up, and when she came back down she was wearing a sweater that was the same color as Max's and a bit big on her. It was probably Jake's. She confirmed my suspicion as she sat back down.

We sat in the living room for a while, and it was nice and warm; her dad had made a fire. I didn't really talk, I just watched everyone interact. It was obvious everyone liked each other, and I loved watching Sara talk and interact with her family and mine.

At twelve, my mom yawned and looked down at the sleeping Frankie on her lap.

"I think it's time to depart."

Everyone got up and we all said our goodbyes.

When I got to Sara I gave her a hug, and then whispered in her ear "I had a really great time. You're really awesome."

I felt her smile against my chest, and then I leaned down and kissed her cheek. She lifted her hand to it as she looked at my chest, and then we made eye contact and she smiled, hand still on her cheek. "Right back atcha, Natey."

She walked us out to our car and waved as we pulled out of the driveway. My brothers plugged into their iPods and fell asleep, but I was awake and stared out the window, thinking about her sweet face.


	10. A Scare

**Disclaimer: I do not own Connect 3 or anything that has anything to do with them.**

**All of these events are fictional. Sadly****L****. Disney does.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

I'm Only Sleeping-Chapter Ten

Sara's POV-

Weeks had passed since Nate's visit. He went back to L.A. with his family and I went back to high school. Blech.

It was now the first day of Christmas break, Christmas Eve, and though I celebrated Chanukah, I was on my way to a Christmas party at my aunt's house in New York. My family drove in early and I hung out with my cousin. We walked around Greenwich Village, and soon we had walked right in the direction of Union Square. I had my camera with me so I begged her to let me take some photos of the farmer's market and the people. She agreed, and I walked around taking random pictures of everything. I even scored some fresh fruits from one of the venders for taking his picture.

Then all of a sudden, I bumped into someone.

"Oof. Sorry."

"No it's really-"

Holy shit! It was Nate!

"Nate?"

"Sara!"

"Well this is funny."

"Yeah, I didn't know you were in New York today. I've been busy, I'm sorry that we haven't talked since-" he thought for a moment- "Monday."

I laughed. I couldn't believe he could remember when we last talked."It's quite alright." My cousin walked over. "Nate, this is my cousin Mollie."

"Well, hello Mollie."

Mollie was pretty. She was the same age as Nate, and had dark curly hair with side bangs and chocolate eyes. She was shorter than me by about three inches. When I turned back to him, I noticed he also had a companion, who looked vaguely familiar.

"Sara, I would like to introduce you to my friend Selena." That's who it was! Selena Gomez! Miss Disney herself!

"Hey Selena, it's very nice to meet you."

"Nice to meet you too. I've actually heard a lot about you from Nick over here. It's like instant gratification; I get to meet you now too!"

I smiled, though I felt weird about that comment. I do talk to him a lot, but how much was he telling her? And why did I get such heebie-jeebies from being around Selena? I knew she was a nice girl, so I just let it go.

Mollie spoke up, and I sent her mind waves that said "thank you" for me.

"How 'bout we get some coffee; one of my favorite cafes is a block over?"

Everyone agreed. Selena and Mollie fell into conversation and walked quickly ahead of Nate and me, eager to get out of the bitter cold. Nate and I walked next to each other. I hated the word "awkward" and I hated being awkward. So, I put my arm in the crook of his. Like I've always said, it's only awkward if you make it awkward!

I was wearing my classic black peacoat and a French blue scarf that my parents had gotten me in Paris when they went on a trip there for their anniversary. He looked down at me, and obviously noticed my camera, because he smiled and said, "How much film have you got left?"

"About 5 pictures." I responded.

"Aaaah I see."

I really didn't want to beat around the bush, so I just straight up asked the question that was on my mind:

"So are you and Selena on a date?"

He looked taken aback by my openness, and then responded:

"No, we were just at a studio recording some stuff for The Machine."

We called Disney The Machine. It was an inside joke that we had. He continued:

"She's nice, but I think of her only in a platonic way."

"Oooh, platonic. That's a big word Nat." He laughed his sweet laugh.

"It is, but it's true. She's very Disney. You know the wholesome, all-American girl type. I have my eye on a more interesting person."

That peaked my curiosity. "And I would venture to guess that you won't be sparing me any details?"

"No, not even one. But I will tell you she's very pretty, smart, and is very good at many things."

"Well, I'm glad you narrowed it down for me." I said as we stepped into the café. WE were met by a rush of warm air, and we went over to the counter at which Mollie and Selena were sitting. I sat next to Mollie, with Selena on her left, as I sat at her right. Nate was at my right. He turned to me.

"I think I know what you want."

"Oh really?"

"Yes. Earl Grey, with a splash of milk."

"Well, you guessed right. I'm not even going to try to figure out how you guessed that."

He laughed. He so didn't let on to all he knew….

When our drinks came, Mollie and Selena had long finished theirs and were getting restless.

"You know," I said, "You guys can walk around without us for a little while. I know my way back to your apartment, Molls."

She looked thankful for my suggestion, but looked at me with concern. "Are you sure you'll be okay?"

"Yes, of course. Nate will protect me from any mean person, won't you Nate?"

Nate's POV-

"Nate?"

I snapped back to reality. And I was having such a lovely day dream about me snogging Sara senseless….

"Oh…what?"

"Mollie was just leaving with Selena and I told her you would protect me from harm." Well duh, I would. Was that even a question?

"Oh you know it."

With that, Mollie seemed satisfied. "Okay, I'll see you at the apartment, Sara. Nate-it was nice to meet you."

I nodded to her as she and Selena left. I was finally free to talk to Sara. But, before I could say anything, she reached over and brushed a stray curl from my face. I caught her hand before she could pull it away. She blushed and looked down at her lap. "It was right in your eyes. It was bothering me the whole time."

I looked at her questioningly. Had she been looking at me this entire time without my notice? I lifted her chin so our eyes could meet.

"Well, I'm glad you care that much." I was sincere about it too. I found the gesture to be one that showed caring and affection, not vanity and rudeness. And she blushed more. I liked making her blush. I liked having some effect on her. She got a pretty pink hue to her cheeks. And I watched her eyes turn bright blue, and they seemed to almost have an electric charge to them.

"Let's walk around."

She nodded in agreement.

I helped her put on her coat. And to be honest, I did purposely brush my hand on her shoulder. I was also quite satisfied to see that she had broken out in goose bumps at my touch. I saw it on the back of her neck and where her shirt didn't cover. She was wearing a burgundy scoop-neck three-quarter sleeve shirt, with skinny blue jeans and plum converse. She had a gray hat on, and I thought she looked very….attractive, to say the least.

As we walked out side, instead of having her take my arm, I held out my hand. And instead of just cupping my hand around hers, I interlaced my fingers with hers. Daring, I know, but I really loved the feeling.

Then, suddenly, an idea popped into my head. I pulled her in the opposite direction we were going, and was determined to get there quick.

Sara's POV-

I had no idea where we were going.

And to be honest, I really didn't care. All that I was paying attention to was Nick's hand in mine. His hand was strong and rough from guitar playing. My hand fit really well in his. And I loved that feeling.

Nate's POV-

"Sara?"

"Hmmmm?"

I stopped and turned to look at her. She looked like she was about to pass out. It scared me a lot, so I decided to take executive action.

"Sara do you have your test kit with you?"

She looked lazily at me. "Yeah, it's in my bag."

I took her bag and found the kit. There was a bench nearby, so I picked her up wedding style and carried her over to it. I sat her down and took her hand and took her blood sugar.

"Oh shit! It's 49… do you have a juice box?"

She nodded.

"Sara, I need you to stay alert for me!" I was flipping. I grabbed her bag and luckily she had two juice boxes. I ripped off the straw and stuck it in her mouth. She drank it quickly, and I had the second ready. She drank that one too. As we waited, she rested her head on my shoulder as my arm was around her. I held her close; she had given me a scare and I didn't want her to ever get hurt.

Then she broke the silence:

"I'm sorry."

Why was she apologizing to me? She didn't need to. And that's exactly what I said.

"But I do, because I feel like I burdened you, and it makes me sad."

I turned and looked at her face. I noticed she had a tear coming out of her eye and as it came down her cheek, I swept it away. She was so beautiful. Even after crying, her eyes were a watery, light blue. I was this close to just snogging her senseless right there. But I didn't know how she would react. And I was about to do something that would make her uncomfortable.

Sara's POV-

He looked like he was about to kiss me. I mean, his face was about two inches away from mine. And his eyes flitted from my eyes to my lips and lingered there for a couple of seconds. He was so close! But he didn't. Instead, he kissed me on the cheek, and stood up holding out his hand. I tried to hide my disappointment as we continued making our way to where we needed to be.

So close!


	11. Love in the Dark Room?

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Jonas Brothers or anything that has anything to do with them.**

**All of these events are fictional. Sadly. Disney does.**

**Enjoy and Review!**

I'm Only Sleeping- Chapter Eleven

Sara's POV-

I really didn't know where we were going. And it was starting to get near that time where I needed to get ready for the party. But if that would mean I had to stop holding Nate's hand, I wouldn't go. Just holding his hand made me feel safe. And to be honest, he was the type of guy that makes you, erm, _hot_. And every moment I was touching him, even if he accidentally brushed his hand against, it send a bolt of tingles all over my body. I was shivering, and I'm pretty sure he thought I was cold, and that's why he put his arm around me while walking briskly to wherever it was we were going.

And to top it off, a slight blush was creeping up my neck. But let's get one thing straight. I am _not_ like this with boys. And I am _not_ naïve or whatever. I may be innocent, but I'm not naïve; which is something that boys think I am. But when it comes to Nate, I feel like a little girl and a woman at the same time, which was confusing me to the extreme. I mean I had a sizeable crush on him, but like it isn't _the L-word _is it? And what about the girl he liked? I would be devastated if it wasn't me.

Ugh, this is so confusing. And I can tell you—I'm not one to be confused.

Nate's POV-

We were almost there, and I knew she needed to get back, but I just wanted five minutes alone with her. Yes, nobody knew us in the city (well, her- I heard a couple of "OMJ's") but I wanted her all to myself for just a couple moments. And anyways, this place was close to the village so we would get back quickly.

And after a couple minutes, I felt her shivering, and I pulled her close, though it didn't really help. And within a few silent moments, we were there.

We went inside and climbed the steps, and went through the door. She was a couple steps ahead of me, and took off her coat, holding it in her arms, looking around in wonderment.

"Is this for real?" She asked, disbelieving.

I came up behind her, and rested my head on her shoulder. "Yes," I whispered in her ear. I was being as smooth as possible, trying to get her to drop some hints if she liked me.

Her head was tilted to the side, and she had one lone curl on her ear going down her statuesque neck. I found that she had a perfectly placed beauty mark on the side of her neck. I started to move the curl away, maybe to kiss her neck….But she moved! Not without breaking out in goose bumps, though, I might add.

She walked around, laying one finger on all the equipment. Her back was too me as she traced her finger on the table as she walked about the rows of enlargers and screens. Then suddenly, she turned to me, saying "I can't believe they allowed us into the Institute of Photography without any official company! But," she came really close to me, our noses almost touching, and she said in a low voice, "I don't really know how to thank you…" Her voice drifted off leaving a silence between us, as our faces drifted nearer to each other. I watched her eyes flutter closed and I leaned in a millimeter closer, and just as I was about to---

"Oh gosh!"

"What?!"

"What time is it?"

"4:30…"

"I need to be back in like 15 minutes!! We have to go!!"

She rushed to put on her coat, but then she paused. And turning to me again, she said, "Nate…?"

"Hmmm?"

"Well, I don't really know how to ask this…but, I was wondering, if umm, you'd come to the party with me? As like a—"

I thought she was gonna say date. I _hoped_ she would say date. I begged God for her to say date, so I could sweep her up in my arms and I could finally know—

"A friend?"

A _friend_? That just sucks. No other words. And duh, I was beyond disappointed. But I couldn't show her that. And anyway, she was still inviting me wasn't she? So maybe then she really did like me. But then what if she really did just think of me as a friend? Ugh, this is incredibly confusing.

But while I was meditating on this she was standing there, waiting for an answer, so, I very simply said, "Yes."

And we were off.

**A.N.- Sorry for how short the chapter is. You know, the writing gods decided that they'd give me amazing writer's block, so this chapter is shortish and kind of sucky. But whatever, the next will be much better, I promise!! Alright, review please!**


End file.
